


Comfy Bed

by evelynbubbles



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ew, First Time, Italian, M/M, OMG NO SHAME, One-Shot, double handjob, extremely awkward shion, ill translate it, im awful, im doing this for bae, not mea culpa, shameless nezumi borderline dirty-talker, shion shy innocent bed intruder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynbubbles/pseuds/evelynbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta di Shion e Nezumi, con la sana presenza dell'angst perché la felicità ci fa schifo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MEGG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MEGG).



> SPERO TI PIACCIA MEG FARÀ MEGLIO A PIACERTI KAPITOH

E intanto la neve continuava a cadere.  
  
Nezumi amava la neve, nonostante fosse indice di basse temperature che il poco riscaldamento di casa sua non riusciva molto a combattere. Aveva passato le ultime ore a leggere, incurante di Shion e di ciò che stava facendo, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiatine fuori dalla finestra per vedere i fiocchi gelati che cadevano incessantemente ammantando le strade e i tetti, gli alberi e i cespugli.  
Il silenzio della nevicata era rilassante, ovattava piacevolmente la città annullando ogni suono. Era magico. Socchiuse gli occhi.  
  
Non seppe esattamente quanto tempo dopo essersi addormentato, anzi: non si ricordava nemmeno di essere scivolato fra le braccia di Morfeo. Avrebbero potuto essere ore, minuti, o pochi secondi. Fatto sta che avvertì qualcosa di caldo affianco a sé rigirarsi fra le coperte, arricciando le lenzuola e sfiorando il suo corpo intorpidito dal sonno.  
"Ma che...".  
"Nezumi! Scusa!" fu il bisbiglìo di risposta, "Ti ho svegliato...? Mi dispiace, torna pure a dormire, io-".  
"Cosa ci fai qui?".  
Shion arrossì nella penombra: "Sembravi avere freddo... E anch'io ne avevo... Così ho pensato che avremmo potuto scaldarci a vicenda stando vicini!".  
La frase del ragazzo albino era priva di malizia, ma le labbra di Nezumi si arricciarono in un sorrisetto tutt'altro che innocente.  
"Sai come faccio io per riscaldarmi, di solito?" avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio di Shion, mormorando: "Mi porto qualcuno a letto".  
"Beh, hai portato anche me... In fondo, sono qui ora..." fu la candida risposta.  
Nezumi rise, sinceramente divertito: "Cos'hai capito... Intendo dire che ci faccio l'amore... Cioè, non proprio amore, diciamo reciproco divertimento" specificò, mettendosi su un fianco per guardare meglio Shion.  
"Oh... Capisco..." disse questi, e abbassò gli occhi.  
Nezumi era confuso: "Che c'è? Non l'hai mai fatto?".  
"N-No! Cosa credi, con chi avrei potuto... Safu me l'aveva proposto, ma io ho rifiutato, e a parte lei non sono in confidenza con nessuno... Beh, a parte te, da un po' di tempo".  
"Ah! Quindi sono nei candidati!".  
Shion rise: "Dai, smettila... Non c'è nessuna lista dei candidati!".  
"Ciò non significa che tu non mi debba prendere in considerazione".  
Il tono di Nezumi si era fatto più serio, una delle sue mani era scesa a prendere quella di Shion e i suoi occhi grigi erano fissi in quelli scarlatti del ragazzo più basso.  
"Vorrei che tu facessi l'amore con me questa notte, Shion".  
Le labbra di quest'ultimo si separarono in sincero stupore: stava per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma un dito si posò sulla sua bocca sottile.  
"No, non reciproco divertimento. Intendo amore. Quello che non ti fa dormire la notte, che ti fa pulsare il sangue nelle vene e che non lascia spazio ad altri pensieri. Per te... andrebbe bene, Shion? Accetti di essere mio, qui e ora?".  
"Io..." esordì, "Non... Mi piacerebbe ma...".  
"Ma...?" il tono di Nezumi era carico di impazienza.  
"Non so cosa fare. Non so da dove partire, capisci? Non ho alcuna esperienza, insomma, mentre tu sei... bravo? penso? e non credo di essere all'altezza della situazione".  
L'altro rise: "Shion... Non esiste nessuna valutazione. Nessun questionario da riempire. Non mi stai fornendo un servizio. Se te l'ho chiesto... è perché lo desidero, e non mi interessa se non sei capace. Chi lo è? Non si può stabilire, fare una classifica. Sono perfettamente conscio della tua ignoranza in materia, me l'hai appena detto" e qui rise di nuovo per poi tornare a guardarlo negli occhi, terribilmente serio, "Ciò nonostante tengo a fare questa cosa con te. Non siamo niente di più che un'esperienza, noi due. Può essere positiva o negativa. Ma se vuoi questo anche tu, stai pure certo che sarà bellissimo".  
Gli sollevò il mento con un dito, avvicinandolo a sé: "Dammi un bacio, Shion. Adesso".  
Gli occhi bordeaux del ragazzo albino emanavano nervosismo, ma le sue labbra tremanti si appoggiarono a quelle di Nezumi con forza. Era un bacio inesperto, ma il cuore di quest'ultimo perse comunque qualche battito. Sorrise nel bacio, approfondendolo con dolcezza e strappando un gemito soddisfatto a Shion. Lo strinse a sé, spostando le labbra all'angolo della bocca altrui per poi posarle sulla mandibola e sul collo.   
"Sei meravigliosamente sensibile, Shion. Prenderti sarà meraviglioso" non poté trattenersi dal commentare, e sentì il corpo del ragazzo albino tremare leggermente.  
Divertito dalla reazione oltremodo esagerata, decide di continuare a stuzzicarlo con le sue parole cariche di malizia: "Dimmi Shion, ti stai eccitando?".  
"N-No..." negò debolmente l'altro, mentre cercava di tenere le gambe più unite possibile.  
"Davvero...?".  
Lo baciò ancora, mentre con una mano scendeva a tracciare il profilo del suo fianco e scendeva all'altezza dell'inguine.  
"Nezu-mi...!" fu la blanda protesta, e il ragazzo ne approfittò per separare le labbra di Shion con la propria lingua. Ci fu un sussulto, poi un gemito: l'altro si stava lentamente abbandonando alle sue attenzioni, e la tensione dei suoi muscoli piano piano si allentava.  
Le dita di Nezumi trovarono presto il bottone dei pantaloni di Shion, slacciandolo e infilandosi sotto l'elastico della biancheria: a quel tocco, i fianchi si inarcarono istintivamente verso la mano, quelle di Shion che artigliavano la maglia di Nezumi tirandola verso il basso.  
"Sei così... reattivo... Mi fai impazzire, Shion".  
"S-Smettila di... parlare...".  
Ci fu una risata, poi Nezumi si tirò su: "Mi sono stufato di non poterti vedere".  
Sfilò la coperta che nascondeva il corpo bollente di Shion alla sua vista, e lo trovò madido di piacere. "Mio Dio".  
Lo baciò frettolosamente, separando le sue gambe con un ginocchio e posizionandosi in mezzo ad esse. Avrebbe voluto strappargli di dosso quella camicia, ma gli venne in mente un'idea migliore.  
Si chinò sul suo petto, slacciando il primo bottone e rivelando pochi centimetri di pelle diafana. Non lo sarebbe rimasta per molto.  
Shion rabbrividì quando la bocca di Nezumi scese a baciarlo proprio lì, dove il suo corpo era appena scoperto: bottone dopo bottone, con una pazienza infinita la camicia si slacciava. E ogni volta, incessantemente, marchi bollenti comparivano su di lui non appena la sua pelle si scopriva.   
Gemette, frustrato, perché nonostante i pantaloni fossero aperti, rappresentavano pur sempre una costrizione dolorosa all'altezza del cavallo. Cercò di allentare la tensione provando a sfilarseli, ma Nezumi lo bloccò: "Ah-ha, non ancora".  
Ridacchiò, scendendo con la bocca all'altezza del ventre: "Tranquillo, Shion... Fra poco starai meglio. Devi avere ancora un po' di pazienza...".  
Certo, anche lui stesso avrebbe voluto fregarsene e prenderlo in quel momento: anche i suoi jeans erano insopportabilmente stretti. Ma desiderava che quella notte rimanesse impressa a vita nella mente di Shion. E per riuscire nel suo intento doveva procedere con calma, farlo gemere e implorare per essere soddisfatto.  
Mordicchiò lentamente la pelle sottile del bacino, ancora più chiara che nel resto del corpo, afferrandolo per i fianchi e sfilandogli finalmente i pantaloni. Si fermò ad osservare Shion, ridotto ad un ammasso di carne arrossata e madida di desiderio.   
Si leccò le labbra guardandolo, e l'altro arrossì vistosamente. "Sei imbarazzato?" domandò Nezumi ridendo, passando il pollice sulla guancia con la cicatrice.  
"Vorrei vedere te...!" fu la risposta fintamente arrabbiata, e Nezumi esclamò: "Davvero? Ti prendo in parola!".  
"Cos'hai capito, io-".  
La frase gli morì in gola: l'altro si stava spogliando sopra di lui, la maglietta che rivelava il suo fisico giovane e asciutto, le linee dei muscoli disegnate in modo perfetto, agile e fresco come un germoglio verde di vita.  
Nezumi ne aveva passate tante, ma il suo corpo riportava meno ferite di quello di Shion. Il pensiero gli fece abbassare lo sguardo tristemente. Si coprì l'addome con un braccio, cercando di nascondere la propria cicatrice agli occhi altrui.  
"Ehy, cosa stai facendo...?" il tono di Nezumi era gentile ma confuso.  
"La... cicatrice, è orribile. Mi fa sentire sporco".  
L'altro sorrise con dolcezza: "Perché dici questo, Shion? Sei vivo, e quella cicatrice lo testimonia. Portala con orgoglio, invece... sei sopravvissuto. E io adoro ogni parte di te" concluse, per poi dargli un bacio sulla guancia proprio dove partiva quella lunga striscia di pelle sfregiata.  
"Sei bellissimo, di questo non ti devi preoccupare" aggiunse, percorrendo i suoi fianchi esili con le mani, "Lascia che mi prenda cura di te".  
Shion annuì commosso, e si alzò sui gomiti per baciare le labbra di Nezumi: "Fai piano, okay?" disse sorridendo, gli occhi socchiusi, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino.  
"Non ti assicuro niente..." fu l'ironica risposta del ragazzo dai capelli neri, che aggiunse: "Alza i fianchi, per favore".  
Shion fece quanto detto, e finalmente Nezumi lo liberò della biancheria umida di liquido pre seminale: un sospiro soddisfatto lasciò le sue labbra al contatto con l'aria fresca.  
Quello che non si aspettava era la bocca altrui su di sé: rabbrividì mentre Nezumi suggeva la punta della sua erezione, leccandone via il liquido trasparente che ne fuoriusciva. "Sei così... bagnato. E delizioso. Quanto ti voglio, Shion".  
"Ahh, sei imbarazzante!".  
"Lo so, per questo lo dico~" rise Nezumi, per poi avvolgere le labbra attorno ai propri denti e scendere nuovamente sopra di lui. Shion avvertì se stesso scivolare sul palato di Nezumi e toccare il fondo della sua gola. Era caldo, umido, avvolgente, gli sembrava di impazzire. Chissà quanto aveva avuto modo di esercitarsi, Nezumi, per essere così terribilmente abile con la lingua.  
Aprì gli occhi, fissando il soffitto con aria persa, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava affannosamente al ritmo dei movimenti altrui sul proprio sesso. Le sue dita si chiusero attorno alle lenzuola, tirandole: sentiva di essere vicino all'orgasmo ma gli sembrava troppo presto.  
"Nezumi... Sto per... Spostati, Nezumi... NEZUMI!" gemette, spalancando gli occhi, ansimante, mentre un formicolio intenso e terribilmente piacevole si raccoglieva nel suo bassoventre ed esplodeva, attraversando ogni nervo, ogni fibra del suo corpo esausto.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto di Nezumi che, con aria soddisfatta, leccava via il suo sperma dalle proprie dita. Cercò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro, per poi alzarsi sui gomiti e incontrare lo sguardo del ragazzo dai capelli neri che finiva di ripulirsi le dita.  
"Che stai facendo...?".  
"Grazie del pasto!" lo stuzzicò Nezumi, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo.  
Shion gustò sé stesso nel bacio: non era male. Non sapeva davvero di qualcosa in particolare. La cosa che lo rendeva eccitante era il fatto che si stesse sentendo sulla lingua di Nezumi, la quale fino a poco prima lo stava facendo fremere e godere.  
Deglutì, interrompendo il bacio, e l'altro gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso: "Sei delizioso, vero?".  
Shion sbuffò, gonfiando le guance, e solo in quel momento notò la macchia scura sui pantaloni di Nezumi. "Mio Dio, tu...".  
Il rossore sul viso altrui era più che affermativo: Nezumi era venuto nei propri pantaloni senza nemmeno toccarsi.   
"È-È colpa tua che sei terribilmente osceno...!" fu la blanda protesta, seguita da un abbraccio impulsivo e colmo d'affetto.  
"Nezumi... Voglio-- voglio farti provare piacere. Ti prego...".  
"Mi ucciderai, Shion".  
Il sorriso che si disegnò sul volto di Nezumi esprimeva tutta la sua felicità, e il ragazzo albino lo trovò semplicemente bellissimo. Quello era un viso che aveva visto orrori, morte, distruzione. Ma che ancora riusciva a sorridere, e sorrideva per lui.   
"Ti amo-" mormorò, abbassando gli occhi scarlatti. Fissò le proprie mani, portate in grembo, e tacque. Aveva paura della reazione altrui, terribilmente paura. Ma doveva dirlo. Perché in fondo, avevano fatto così tanto l'uno per l'altro. Avevano litigato, e tanto, a causa delle loro posizioni differenti sulla situazione di No.6. Ma non si erano mai lasciati. Anche arrabbiati, anche depressi, nelle gioie, nelle difficoltà, avevano deciso di rimanere insieme. Mesi a contatto, fianco a fianco, vicini ma così lontani, avevano fatto nascere qualcosa che Shion non poteva più negare a sé stesso. E poco importava, se Nezumi non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Gli sarebbe rimasto sempre accanto, perché ormai non poteva più fare a meno di lui.  
Lui, con il suo carattere duro, difficile, con le sue debolezze, con il suo amore per la letteratura è il teatro, con il suo corpo bellissimo, i capelli neri e lucidi come la notte. Gli occhi di un grigio che non aveva mai visto. Amava ogni cosa di lui, ogni difetto, ogni pregio, ogni sfaccettatura del suo carattere.  
Così glielo aveva detto. Con quelle due semplici parole aveva tentato di esprimere quanto fosse fondamentale per lui. Quanto non riuscisse a fare a meno della sua presenza, del suo calore, della sua voce calda e profonda.  
Rialzò lo sguardo solo per incontrare quello sconvolto di Nezumi.  
"Ti rendi conto di quello che dici, Shion? Non puoi... pronunciare questa frase così alla leggera. È troppo importante. Lo capisci, questo?" domandò prendendogli le mani candide.  
"Credi che io non lo sappia? Pensi che io ti direi che ti amo casualmente, o per prenderti in giro? È vero. Non riesco a mentirti, Nezumi. Non riesco ad ignorare questi sentimenti, io... Io ho bisogno di fartelo sapere. Ti prego di non ignorarmi, dammi una risposta...".  
Nezumi lo baciò; lui che aveva baciato tante persone, che forse non metteva nessun significato nei suoi baci. Conscio dei sentimenti di Shion, lo baciò.  
"Non riesco a risponderti... Come si può, di fronte a tanto sentimento? Non so se potrò mai esserne all'altezza... Shion, anch'io ti amo. Ma non riesco a... A gestire questa cosa come la gestisci tu. Non credo di potercela fare".  
"Non mi importa, Nezumi!" il tono di Shion era terribilmente serio "Diamoci una possibilità, ti prego. Ti prego, non darci per spacciati a priori. Sei stato con tanti, in passato, anche peggiori di me... Ma sei qui. Io ti amo, non posso vivere sapendoti di qualcun altro. Mi hai salvato tante volte, dandomi tante possibilità di andare avanti con la mia vita. E ora io ti chiedo di lasciarti aiutare. Andrà bene, andrà male, non lo so... Ciò che conta è il presente. Io e te. Stiamo bene insieme, no? Perché voltare le spalle alle potenzialità? Saremmo ancora più uniti di primi. Stai con me, Nezumi. Ti prego".  
Shion smise di parlare, gli occhi che bruciavano di passione. Non avrebbe rinunciato a Nezumi tanto facilmente. Era sempre stato lui quello debole, fra i due. Quello imbranato. Quello che andava tratto in salvo da No.6, dalle vespe assassine, dai criminali. Ma in quel momento era il suo turno di prendere in mano la situazione.   
"So che hai paura di perdere coloro che ami... Ma io non ho intenzione di lasciarti. Mai".  
Baciò una lacrima che scendeva piano sulla guancia di Nezumi e lo abbracciò. Fu un momento lungo, silenzioso, solo membra che si stringevano in una muta promessa di non abbandonarsi mai.  
"Grazie, Shion...".  
"Va tutto bene, ehy... Va tutto bene. Ti amo. Stai con me...".  
Non vi fu risposta, se non un cenno di assenso con la testa, e il resto fu silenzio.  
Si sciolsero solo per baciarsi di nuovo, più a lungo, con calma, i capelli bianchi di Shion sparsi sul cuscino, le dita intrecciate sul materasso, mentre l'altra mano di Nezumi li masturbava entrambi con lentezza.  
Vennero insieme, labbra su labbra, sudore e lacrime e parole di affetto immenso.  
"Sono stato chiamato da te. Mi stavi chiamando, ho sentito la tua voce. La tua voce che scivolando nel vento si era aperta un varco nella pioggia e mi aveva raggiunto. Tu mi hai chiamato, e io sentivo di dover gridare per risponderti. Ti ho desiderato, così ho allungato la mia mano verso di te. Riderai di me? Sì, probabilmente lo faresti. Va bene anche se ridi. Dimmi pure che è un'illusione. Tuttavia, questa è la verità. Tu mi hai chiamato ed io ho udito la tua voce. Ho teso la mia mano e tu l'hai afferrata. Ho aperto la finestra per poterti incontrare. Ecco la verità su di noi, Nezumi".  
  
La neve cadeva ancora quando si addormentarono.


End file.
